tvxqfandomcom-20200214-history
Destiny
Lyrics |-|Romanized= Oh, baby dwitmoseubi yeppeungeol nareul dorabwa nal dorabwa Oh, meori gyeoreun saekkaman bam, gubi jin ni mom wiron haessal, areumdawo naega ggumkkwowatdeon neoireumjocha algi jeone banhaebeorin, han pogui geurimi dwen i geori jungsimui neo Love, maybe it’s love, yegameun teullin jeok eobseo aniramyeon ireol ri eobseo imi neoreul da an geotman gata This could be love, gotta be love dagaganeun naui balgeoreum imi urin jeonghaejyeo isseo myeot cho hu sijakdweneun yeonineuro baramgyeore ne hyanggiga onda hyanggiroun i neukkim, i sumgyeol, jom deo seonmyeonghaejin i neukkim change bichin ne maekkeureoun yeopmoseub eojjeom sangsanghan geudaeroni ddo han beon deo nan ppajigo cheot madido hagi jeone banhaebeorin, han scene-ui yeonghwaga dwen i geori jungsimui neo Love, maybe it’s love, yegameun teullin jeok eobseo aniramyeon ireol li eobseo imi neoreul da an geotman gata This could be love, gotta be love dagaganeun naui balgeoreum imi urin jeonghaejyeo isseo myeot cho hu sijakdweneun yeonineuro ijeseoya maju bon uri dul, geuryeowatdeon geudaeroingeol gidaryeotdan deusi Smile, oh pretty baby je sigane je gil geotgo isseotdeon unmyeong gateun neowa nan ije Love, baby it’s love, ireohge sarangi wasseo niga anim gajil su eobseo ireon ireun deo isseul su eobseo This could be love, gotta be love, dagaoneun neoui balgeoreum ije urin jeonghaejyeo isseo myeot cho hu seoltang gateun ni ibmatchum Love, maybe it’s love, yegameun teullin jeok eobseo aniramyeon ireol li eobseo imi urin oraedoen geot gata This could be love, gotta be love, jobajineun uri dul sai imi urin algo isseosseo uriga hanaga dwen i georireul |-|Korean= Oh, baby 뒷모습이 예쁜걸 나를 돌아봐 날 돌아봐 Oh, 머리 결은 새까만 밤, 굽이 진 니 몸 위론 햇살, 아름다워 내가 꿈꿔왔던 너이름조차 알기 전에 반해버린, 한 폭의 그림이 된 이 거리 중심의 너 Love, maybe it’s love, 예감은 틀린 적 없어 아니라면 이럴 리 없어 이미 너를 다 안 것만 같아 This could be love, gotta be love 다가가는 나의 발걸음 이미 우린 정해져 있어 몇 초 후 시작되는 연인으로 바람결에 네 향기가 온다 향기로운 이 느낌, 이 숨결, 좀 더 선명해진 이 느낌 창에 비친 네 매끄러운 옆모습 어쩜 상상한 그대로니 또 한 번 더 난 빠지고 첫 마디도 하기 전에 반해버린, 한 scene의 영화가 된 이 거리 중심의 너 Love, maybe it’s love, 예감은 틀린 적 없어 아니라면 이럴 리 없어 이미 너를 다 안 것만 같아 This could be love, gotta be love 다가가는 나의 발걸음 이미 우린 정해져 있어 몇 초 후 시작되는 연인으로 이제서야 마주 본 우리 둘, 그려왔던 그대로인걸 기다렸단 듯이 Smile, oh pretty baby 제 시간에 제 길 걷고 있었던 운명 같은 너와 난 이제 Love, baby it’s love, 이렇게 사랑이 왔어 니가 아님 가질 수 없어 이런 일은 더 있을 수 없어 This could be love, gotta be love, 다가오는 너의 발걸음 이제 우린 정해져 있어 몇 초 후 설탕 같은 니 입맞춤 Love, maybe it’s love, 예감은 틀린 적 없어 아니라면 이럴 리 없어 이미 우린 오래된 것 같아 This could be love, gotta be love, 좁아지는 우리 둘 사이 이미 우린 알고 있었어 우리가 하나가 된 이 거리를 |-|English= Oh baby, your back is so pretty, look back at me, look back at me Oh, your hair is as black as night, your curvy body is shining with sunlight, you’re beautiful, I’ve dreamed of youI fell for you even before I knew your name, this street became a picture and the focus is on you Love, maybe it’s love, my predictions have never been wrong if it’s not, it can’t be like this, feels like it’s already been a long time This could be love, gotta be love My footsteps are approaching you, it’s already decided for us After a few seconds, we’ll become lovers The wind carries over your wind, this fragrant feeling, this breath, this feeling of things getting clearer Your smooth side profile reflects in the window, how can you be just as I imagined? I’m falling for you again I fell for you even before we exchanged our first words, this street became a movie scene and the focus is on you Love, maybe it’s love, my predictions have never been wrong if it’s not, it can’t be like this, feels like it’s already been a long time This could be love, gotta be love My footsteps are approaching you, it’s already decided for us After a few seconds, we’ll become lovers Now we have finally looked at each other, it’s just as I thought, as if it’s waited for us, smile oh pretty baby At the right time, on the right street, this is like destiny, you and I Love, baby it’s love, love has come like this, I can’t have anyone else but you, things like this can’t happen anymore This could be love, gotta be love, your footsteps approach me, it’s already decided for us, after a few seconds, your sugar lips will touch mine Love, maybe it’s love, my predictions have never been wrong, if it’s not, it can’t be like this, feels like it’s already been a long time This could be love, gotta be love, we’re getting closer, we already know, we’ve become one on this street Category:Songs Category:Korean Songs